powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2/Laval Slasher attacks
Bryan and Julie are walking through the park searching for the strange disturbance and don't see anything, "Terra we don't see anything on our end," Bryan says over his morpher. Same here but we've gotta keep looking or it could be bad for the people Bryan remember we're rangers now and don't do anything reckless wait for back up, Terra says over the Green Ranger's Morpher. "Ugh this is stupid we should be kicking some Xeal butt not searching for a needle in a haystack," Bryan says as he looks at his sister as they walk around looking for the disturbance that Tommy picked up at the Base then they see a monster chasing people as both Julie and Bryan see this. "We've got to call in the other Rangers," Julie says as she gets ready to call Terra and the others then Bryan puts her arm down. "We don't need those three to help us we can take this guy on our own come on let's Morph before he sees us," Bryan says as he and Julie get up and activate their Morphers. "DRAGONFORCE UNLEASH," both Julie and Bryan say as they activated their Morphers as they both glowed Pink and Green, as their suits go around their bodies and the helmets appear on their heads and the visor appears and the glass covers their eyes. "Run humans run as I spread destruction around the city," Laval says as he is chasing them and is about to harm them till several pink and green energy beams shot out causing him to fall to the floor, as both Green Ranger (Bryan) and Pink Ranger (Julie) show up and get the people away from the area as Green Ranger (Bryan) fights the monster with a sidekick and a punch to his stomach. "Ah, so you guys are the Power Rangers but where are the other three Rangers?" Laval says to both the Pink Ranger (Julie) and the Green Ranger (Bryan) who are in fighting stance, and they get out their Dragon Blasters in Sword mode and run towards Dual Slasher and they fight Slasher trying to hit him with their weapons but it's no use Slasher strikes them down with his Blades on his forearms as they're suits erupt in a shower of sparks and they roll as they're slowly getting up from the ground as Slasher moves towards them but he's stop short of Blue, Yellow, and Red Energy beams hitting his side causing him to stagger back as Red Ranger (Terra), Yellow Ranger (May), and Blue Ranger (Sam) run towards their friends. "With the Power of the Dragon fire Crystal Dragonforce Red Ranger!" says Red Ranger (Terra) as she poses. "With the Power of the Water Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger!" says Blue Ranger (Sam) as he poses. "With the Power of the Lighting Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Yellow Ranger!" says Yellow Ranger (May) as she poses. "With the Power of the Forest Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Green Ranger!" says Green Ranger (Bryan) as he poses. "With the Power of the Wind Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Pink Ranger!" says Pink Ranger (Julie) as she poses. "We're defenders of the universe....Power Rangers: Dragonforce!" says the Team as they pose and the Dragonforce symbol appears behind them. "Ah, so all five are here for me to destroy perfect," Laval says with a evil grin on his face as he gets into a fighting stance ready to face the Rangers. The Rangers get out their Power weapons and run towards Laval, "Dragon Lance," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he runs towards the warrior ready with his Lance. "Dragon Axe HIYA," Green Ranger (Bryan) as he joins in the attack against Laval Dual Slasher as the two are getting thrown back by him and then Pink Ranger leaps into action. "Dragon Crossbow," Pink Ranger (Julia) says as she fires off several energy arrows at Laval who blocks all but one that nails him in the side, then he unleashes a fire blast that sends the Pink Ranger (Julia) flying into a car as it erupts in a shower of sparks causing her to roll and hold her side. Red Ranger (Terra) and Yellow Ranger (May) come running towards him with the Dragon fire Saber and Dragon Daggers, and attempt a double team but to no use as their beaten back as they rejoined their friends. "Let's combine our weapons," Blue Ranger (Sam) says as he looks at his team mates. The Rangers combined their weapons into the Dragon Cannon. "DRAGON CANNON," The team says as they aim their Cannon at the Laval Slasher. The targeting scope gets a lock on Laval as the barrel charges. "FINAL STRIKE," shouts the Rangers as Red Ranger (Terra) pulls the trigger and the Barrel unleashes a huge energy beam that lances out at Laval Dual Slasher but he catches it and then sends it back at the Rangers sending them flying into the air as they land on the ground hard. Category:Episode